Dempsey and Makepeace, Last Heir s4 ep 3and4
by bevhardy
Summary: Quite by chance, Dempsey and Makepeace become involved in a murder case involving government officials and MI5 agents. Little do they know the danger, or the fact that one of the agents has a sinister link with Makepeace's past.
1. Chapter 1

Last Heir (Part one) A Dempsey and Makepeace fan fiction

Makepeace made her way across a row of outstretched feet, apologising under her breath, as she headed for the spare seats at the far end of the cinema. 'Trust Dempsey to get them there late,' she thought as she eventually found an empty seat and fell into it. Dempsey climbed past her and sat in the next chair. "You want some pop corn?"

"No, shhh." He loved goading her. "Cola?" She glared at him. He sat back in his chair munching on the tub of popcorn he had bought and Makepeace settled in her seat to watch the film. On finishing the popcorn, Dempsey placed the empty tub on the floor and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, a grin on his face. He mimicked a yawn and began to stretch, with the idea of putting his arm around her shoulder. She glanced at him with an incredulous look. "You _have got_ to be kidding Dempsey!" His arm stopped in mid air above her shoulder. "Ah well, you can't knock a guy for tryin'" He leant towards her, his elbow rested on the back of her chair, and he whispered in her ear. "Next time we'll come early and get seats in the back row."

"Early would be good." She said with disdain. "You think that's a good idea then. Hey, I could snoozle your neck, you like that, eh." The hand on the back of the chair moved to her hair and he ran a finger along her neck. She pulled away.

"I'll tell you what I don't like James…"

"Ooh, I love it when you use my first name."

"…people in cinemas who turn up late and distract everybody by constantly talking!" He smiled then, sitting back. "Okay, I can take a hint."

The film was long and not particularly enthralling and Makepeace was exhausted from the day at work. She sat with her head propped on her hand and fought to keep her eyes open. At last the credits came up and she rose abruptly to leave before the crowds. "Hey, slow down tiger, you in a hurry or somethin'?" They had reached the door to the cinema but had failed to miss the crush. "Sorry, I'm just tired, I really can't wait to get to my bed." The people pushed to get through the door and Makepeace found herself slowly jolted in the opposite direction, back towards Dempsey. She turned to speak to him but was knocked suddenly and he took the opportunity to pull her towards him, catching her around the waist, her arms squashed in between them. "Can't wait eh, such enthusiasm Harry!" She entangled herself from him and made a bid for the door.

At last they managed to reach the fresh air of the High Street and made their way back to Dempsey's car, which was parked about four hundred yards away. A silver Ford Granada pulled out onto the road, approaching the cinema on the High Street. At the wheel was an indistinguishable figure holding an AEK-919K and silencer, his eyes were scanning the surroundings, searching for his target.

Dempsey threw his arm around Makepeace's shoulder. "Ready for bed partner?" They approached his parked car and he stopped to find the keys in his pocket.

There was a sudden disturbance of the air and a series of abrupt, dull bursts could be heard. Dempsey grabbed Makepeace's arm and pulled her down behind the car before a screech of tyres, as the silver Ford Granada sped off. They stood slowly, looking over the top of the car to see the windows of a vehicle opposite smashed. Dempsey ran across the road and peered into the car where a man was slumped over the steering wheel. He opened the door and checked the man's pulse. Makepeace ran across the road. "I'll get an ambulance."

"There's no hurry, this man is dead."

Makepeace sat in Spikings's office at SI10 yawning loudly as she tried to fight her tiredness. Spikings was leaning on his desk opposite her. "Are we keeping you awake sergeant?"

"No Sir."

"Good because this is big, really big. This Mr Chapman who was shot to death tonight works, correction, worked for the Government, in defence no less. And since you two seem to have a habit of dead bodies falling at your feet the department wants us to look into it." Dempsey and Makepeace glanced at each other and then back at Spikings. "See what connections this man had and maybe we can come up with a reason why someone would want him dead."

"Now Sir?" Spikings looked at Makepeace incredulously. "Yes now sergeant, I want you to find us something to go on before you leave this office." He paused. "Well go on, do your Sherlock Holmes bit!" They rose to leave.

Makepeace was at her desk; she put down the telephone receiver as Dempsey approached her with a mug of coffee for each of them. "You come up with anything yet?" She took a sip of the coffee. "Actually there's some quite interesting stuff here. It seems that Mr Chapman was largely in charge of gathering information on Russian arms and defence. Information was passed to him through an MI5 agent, name of Nathan Lock, who in turn presumably got his intelligence through a British secret agent in Russia itself. I'd like to bet that the assassin was Russian."

"Maybe, but whyd'they go for Chapman? I mean, surely Lock would be a more likely target as he would have direct contact with the agent in the field, that's assumin' that the assassins want to locate the agent through these men."

"Yes, I see what you mean. Another thing springs to mind, why would they want Chapman, or Lock come to think of it, dead? It was a drive by shooting, they didn't even attempt to take him alive for interrogation."

"Right."

"Hmm." Makepeace looked thoughtful as she bit her lip. "Looks like we should pay this Mr Lock a visit, see what he knows. Do you think we can finally go to bed now?" Dempsey raised an eyebrow. "I hope we can…" he paused, "finally."

The following day, Spikings set up a meeting for them with Lock at MI5 and they entered his office, curious as to what he would be able to tell them. He was a tall, dark haired man, in his late thirties, well dressed with a thin but impressionable face. "Come in." He shook hands and introduced himself to Dempsey and then turned to Makepeace. She held out her hand but rather than shaking it, he took it in his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it instead. She glanced at Dempsey with a look of surprise. "Sergeant Harriet Makepeace, I have so long wanted to meet you." He gestured to the chairs and they took a seat. "You have?" Dempsey looked on with a slight frown on his face. "Yes you are quite the topic of conversation wherever I go lately." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "At work, in social circles, I keep hearing your name. Therefore you can imagine when Chief Superintendent Spikings telephoned to arrange the meeting that I thought to myself, how interesting it would be to finally meet you." She replied in a slightly mocking voice. "Why thank you, I'm quite overwhelmed." Dempsey glanced down at the floor with a mock look of nausea on his face.

Lock went into his desk drawer. "Also, I fished this out to show you." He handed her a photograph across the desk and pointed to it. "That was my recently deceased father, Piers, and you know who that is with him."

"Freddy, I've never heard him talk of a Piers before." She looked up, suddenly realising her faux pas. "Sorry, it must have been when I was very young that they knew each other." She passed him back the photograph. "Presumably. Unfortunately I am still organizing my father's affairs. Piers only died last month and what with me being his only heir, and this recent murder of Chapman, I'm going to have one hell of a lot of work on my hands. It's good to have you on board."

"So what exactly was your connection with Chapman then?" Makepeace enquired. Lock sat back in his chair. " I would receive information from our agent in the field and liase with Chapman." Dempsey broke into the conversation. "You have any reason to believe that Chapman would be a target for the Russians?"

"Well, we all work in high risk jobs, it comes with the territory." Makepeace added, "Tell me, had Chapman ever actually been threatened, or expressed concern to you about the Russians in particular?"

"He was always concerned about them, he would have been a fool not to be."

"And you?" Dempsey prompted. "Are you concerned for your own safety, particularly now?"

"Well I am more equipped to deal with this sort of thing, and I have a better understanding of the Russians themselves, got to know how they think. Plus I have the added advantage of firsthand information from the field agent."

"All the same, we will be requesting extra protection for you. With what you know, the last thing anyone wants is for you to disappear."

"I do have protection already organized here Mr Dempsey." He said in a slightly patronising tone. "Sure but you can never have enough protection in this game, right?"

"And you Mr Dempsey?" Dempsey laughed." Aint no one can get to me, I've got Sergeant Makepeace here." He said with a grin and Lock raised an eyebrow. Makepeace cut in. " We are going to need access to all the files relating to the Russian contacts you have Mr Lock." He turned to her smiling. "Of course, I will see what I can do to get around the red tape, obviously you realise that some of the documents are highly classified."

"We would be grateful." She stood abruptly to shake Lock's hand. Suddenly she felt it wise to get out of there while they were still ahead, considering the inexplicable tension that seemed to have risen between Lock and Dempsey.

As she stood to go Lock looked slightly taken aback. "Look, I'm having a party tonight on my recently acquired boat. It's kind of a boat warming party on the Thames. He looked directly at Makepeace. "Would you like to join us?" Makepeace's eyes darted to Dempsey and back to Lock as she paused, wondering how to reply. "Oh, erm, I'm not sure..." Dempsey interrupted. "Sure we'll come won't we Harry?" Both men's eyes were on Makepeace, she frowned slightly but turned then to Lock. "Yes, thank you." A look of triumph spread across Lock's face. "Excellent, my secretary will let you know the details and she will arrange for a car to pick you up."

**More chapters to follow, please read and reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

They were silent as they left the building until they reached the car when Makepeace turned to Dempsey. "That was strange."

"Hmm." He said thoughtfully. "He wasn't exactly what I'd figured on. What was all that about bein' busy with his father's affairs? He's an MI5 agent and he aint dealin' with that? He aint so bothered about protection either, makes me wonder why."

"Yes and all that about Piers and my father being long term friends, it's the first I've heard his name mentioned."

"Maybe he just has a 'thing' for you Sergeant." Dempsey continued mocking Lock. "'I have so long wanted to meet you.' Tryin' to impress you with his immense fortune."

"No, I don't buy that either."

"Why not? You two seem to have a lot in common." He studied her out of the corner of his eyes. "What! Me and Lock, I hardly think so." She looked affronted. "Well, he obviously thinks you do."

That day seemed to fly by and Makepeace found herself at home with thirty minutes before she was due to be picked up again to be taken to the boat. They had left the MI5 building and gone back to the office to brief Spikings, where they had spent many hours studying the files on the case. She glanced at the clock beside her bed and flung open her wardrobe, frowning. In truth, she wished that Dempsey hadn't accepted the invitation, alright they may learn some more about the case, but it was unlikely and she wasn't in the mood to have to exchange pleasantries with a group of strangers, or Lock himself. She was a little unsure of what to wear but she didn't have enough time to think too much about it so she grabbed the first dress she could find. It was a long, gold satin dress, which didn't have to be decorated or fussed with to be eye-catching. It simply took the shape of her body as the material followed her curves, and the simple neckline ran to her shoulders where the satin scooped and fell to half way down her back. She was ready early so she stood in her lounge, looking at her watch and fiddling with some papers on her table. If Dempsey was late she had a good mind not to go at all. Unfortunately he wasn't late, and she had to resign herself to the fact that there was no avoiding going to the party that evening.

When she opened the door to him, he breezed into her house. "Hiya gorgeous, ready for the Thames?"

"Hmm." She strolled past him to get her bag and gather her keys and other belongings. A slight frown crossed his face then but he simply shrugged to himself. With her bag in her hand she sat on the sofa arm and pulled back the curtains to look for the car out of the window. He watched her, trying to figure out her mood, deciding to stay quiet for the time being.

The limousine pulled up minutes later and they were let into the back by the chauffer. Dempsey turned to her then, "You okay Harry? You aint said nothin' so far."

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that... do you really think it was necessary for us to accept his invitation?" He looked surprised. "Well, I'd kinda like to get some background on this guy, and besides why turn down an evening on the Thames, right?"

"I suppose, but we do have a lot to do tomorrow and..." He stopped her in mid flow. "Hey, what's up with you lately Harry, you forgotten how to have fun?" She glanced downwards and he lifted her chin, forcing her to look up. "Relax." She gave a small smile. "You want some champagne," he paused, "courtesy of Lock." He grinned, lifting an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, go on then." His smile broadened. "Good girl." He poured two glasses of champagne and gave her one, clinking her glass with his. "Here's to the high life, eh Harry." She smiled." Cheers." Dempsey took a sip and relaxed back into the seat. "This Lock guy must have some bucks, considerin' his 'newly acquired' boat." He said mocking locks own words. "Must be part of his inheritance I assume." Makepeace replied. "Wonder what 'Piers' did to accumulate such wealth?"

"I've no idea, that reminds me, I must ask my father about him. It may shed some light on Lock's background."

"You think that has a bearing on the case?"

"I think, perhaps." Dempsey looked thoughtful. "Me too."

They arrived at the boat and were escorted on board where they made their way to a top deck. The sound of people chatting and laughing mixed with the gentle rhythm of some background music. They grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and stood not far from the entrance, scanning the people for Lock. "Can't see Lock anywhere." Makepeace said, shrugging. "He'll turn up, once he knows that you're here I bet." She looked at him with a frown and moved across the deck. "Shall we see who's here?"

He followed her to the far end of the deck where most people were gathered in a small bar area. A few people looked up and smiled as they approached but nobody spoke to them. Dempsey leant against the bar and gave Makepeace a quizzical look. Then a lady looking to be in her late sixties noticed them and walked over from the other side of the bar to chat. "Hello, I haven't seen you two before." She held out her hand. "My name is Madelyn." They shook her hand and introduced themselves. "Such a lovely crowd here tonight." The lady said, looking around with a smile. Dempsey glanced at Makepeace with a doubtful look on his face. She turned away, trying not to laugh. The lady continued. "I was just saying to Jack over there that the last time I enjoyed myself so much was at crufts last month, my little Billy won an award you know." Makepeace was finding it hard now not to laugh out loud and Dempsey watched her, grinning. "Really." He said with mock interest. "Yes, I've got seven award winning dogs and I was quite the envy of crufts this year." Makepeace turned away from the woman, whose attention was now on Dempsey, and leant with her arms on the bar, looking down and shaking with laughter. She bit her lip and glanced back up at him, he was grinning at her and nodding at the lady at all the appropriate times. Makepeace mouthed to Dempsey, 'shall we escape?' He nodded. The woman was engrossed in her own conversation. He mouthed back, 'wait for the signal.' She giggled.

He ushered the woman over to a buffet table to the side of the bar and she continued chatting on the way. Makepeace glanced around at them. Dempsey picked up a plate and she placed some food onto it. He turned to another woman next to them and the crufts lady was soon in conversation with her, giving Dempsey his chance to escape. He strode towards Makepeace, grabbing her hand and rushing past the bar, towards some steps leading to a lower deck. "Quick, before she notices." Makepeace laughed out loud then as he almost pulled her down the steps. She struggled to keep up in her shoes. "C'mon Sergeant, before we're busted." Then he turned and picked her up bodily to carry her down the last few steps, where he grabbed her hand again and made a dash for the nearest corridor, hiding behind a wall. They stood flat against its surface, laughing and catching their breaths. "D'ya think she noticed?" Makepeace gave him an amused look. "I think they've called off the dogs now Dempsey, excuse the pun." He laughed. "Unusual company lock keeps Eh? You wanna explore the boat?"

Dempsey lead her through the lower deck, down a corridor and past a series of rooms, a lounge, dining room, and finally lower into the boat down a second set of steps. They followed a network of passageways leading to the back of the boat where a staircase led them up again to the higher decks at the far end. "Wonder what's up here?" Dempsey said, walking up another set of smaller steps, which led to an individual room at the very top of the boat.

Makepeace followed Dempsey into the room and closed the door behind her. There were two red, leather sofas in the centre of the room and a number of glass cabinets lining the walls, displaying leather bound books, cognacs and cigars. "I'll give him this, he aint got bad taste." Dempsey said, surveying the range of liqueurs and cigars. Makepeace glanced at the books, trailing her fingers along the cabinets as she walked past them. She paused at a table at the end, on which was placed a chess set with intricately carved wooden pieces. She picked a piece up to study it in more detail. "You play that game?" She jumped slightly, not realising that he was standing behind her. He had taken a glass from the shelf and poured himself some cognac. "Yes, I was just admiring these pieces though."

"Some kid at school made me play chess once, game dragged on for hours, never played again." She gave him a wry smile. "Well Dempsey, I'm not surprised, patience is hardly your strong point."

"Harry, you wound me with your words." Dempsey said, mocking her and placing a hand across his heart. "Besides, I aint got no choice but to be patient sometimes, eh." He gave her an amused look and she grinned back. "I'm sure you'll survive, you've got broad shoulders." He watched her eyes move to the shoulders in question and he raised an eyebrow at her. She turned away then and strolled towards another door at the far end of the room which led out onto another small deck at the very top of the boat. She let herself out into the night and Dempsey followed her.

Music could be heard in the background, from the far end of the boat, and the mild breeze and scent of the evening air created a warm and relaxing atmosphere. They were both instinctively drawn to the wooden railing at the edge of the boat, where they looked out onto the water. A network of small, white lights was spread out before them in the distance. "Beautiful view." Makepeace said with a sigh. "Hmm." Dempsey replied, but he wasn't looking at the water anymore. "You wanna dance?" Makepeace turned to him in surprise. "What here?"

"Yeah, why not? We've got the music, the setting, the moonlight." He said gesturing to the sky. Makepeace hesitated. "Shouldn't we be getting back, we haven't even spoken to Lock yet. So far we have learnt nothing."

"Makepeace, life isn't all about work, sometimes you just gotta go with the moment. C'mon, dance with me." He took her glass and placed it on the floor with his, then holding her hand he lead her into the middle of the deck. She put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled her closer into him, putting his hands around her waist and leaving her no choice but to move her free hand to the back of his neck, where she clasped her other arm behind his head. They moved to the music. "You're so tense. You know the best way to completely relax?" She looked at him warily. "Do tell."

"Let your mind wander and see where it ends up."

"What?"

"Well if I said for instance 'sky', what would you say?"

"I don't follow."

"What does your mind come up with when I say the word 'sky'? And no cheatin', just say what first comes into your head." She sighed. "Err, moon."

"Okay, now you've got it. Night."

"Sleep." she closed her eyes. "Dreams."

"Fantasy."

"Ooh, I like that one. Excitement." She gave him a suspicious look. "Control." He began trailing his fingers over the exposed skin of her back. "Lack of it." She pulled back slightly. "Brazen."

"Lips." He was gazing at hers. "Breath." He put his lips near to her ear. "Whispers." She turned her head to whisper back. "Secrets." She looked up at him with intense eyes then. "When does this game end James?" His eyes caressed her face. "When you gonna let me end it?" There was a tense silence then as they stared at each other. The moment stretched on, then Makepeace broke eye contact, looking down with a slight frown. He reacted by moving his hands from her back, gently up her body to the back of her neck, where they slid forward to cup her face. He coaxed her head upwards, forcing her eyes to meet his. Her blue eyes softened as they met his warm brown ones. Then he moved his head so that his lips were hovering by her cheekbone. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. He turned his head slightly to stroke his lips against the side of her face. 'When is she going to pull away?' He wondered. She knew this was madness but she felt so warm and utterly unable to move at that moment. He slowly inched his lips down the side of her face, nearing her lips. She held her breath, 'I've got to pull away' she thought. He moved back slightly but his lips were now directly in front of hers. 'God I want to feel your lips, taste you Harry.' He thought. He watched her close her eyes and her lips opened slightly, allowing her to breath out. They stood there, their dancing stopped, as they shared each other's breath, so close to closing the gap.


	3. Chapter 3

Makepeace looked up slowly but noticed a figure move out of the corner of her eye, on the deck below. She pulled her head back abruptly. "Dempsey, I think we're being watched." Dempsey looked at her bewildered for a moment. Makepeace walked across the deck to glance over the railing to the lower deck. "I saw someone down there watching us." He joined her. "You sure?" He looked at her suspiciously. Makepeace frowned. "I saw someone down there Dempsey!"

"So it was a guest, so what?"

"No this person didn't look like a guest, the way he was dressed and, well he was…lurking."

"He was what?"

"Look Dempsey, believe what you like but he was acting oddly." She strode back towards the exit then and he called after her, "Well he aint here now." She wasn't listening though as she made her way back down the stairs to take a closer look. He caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs but saw with surprise that Lock was approaching them. "There you are, I've found you at last. So sorry to have not been there to greet you, I'm afraid I was busy elsewhere."

"Not to worry, tell me, did you happen to see anybody else here just now?" Lock looked puzzled. "No, just you two. Why, were you looking for someone?"

"No… must have been my imagination." She said to herself. Lock smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, gesturing to the other side of the boat. "Would you like a tour?"

They made their way back and Lock gave them an overview of the boat, explaining the different decks and rooms. Dempsey followed them, watching from behind as Lock touched her back and looked constantly across at her. Their conversation turned back to that of his father again, and how he was sure that they must have met as children. Makepeace smiled and engaged him in the conversation much to Dempsey's annoyance. They discussed the various club meetings he attends and the number of society events he now frequents in place of his father. After some time he led them into a small lounge on a lower deck, where he walked across to the bar in the corner to pour them some more champagne. "Harriet, you must say you will accompany me to the Hunt Ball next week. I'm sure you will know many of the people there." She glanced at Dempsey then and back at Lock. "Oh I don't often go anymore to those things." He gave her a disconcerting look then and she wavered. "However, it would be good to catch up with people. I'll check my calendar." She smiled briefly at him.

Then there was a knock at the door and a man entered, he pulled Lock to one side and spoke to him discretely. Lock turned back to them. "I'm so sorry, I am wanted again. Please feel free to finish your drinks and join us on the upper deck." He followed the man out of the room.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything there?" Dempsey said heading for the bar to refill his drink. Makepeace looked thoughtful. "You know I think you may be right about this case, something doesn't fit."

"Finally the lady twigs." She looked at him with annoyance then. "Shut up Dempsey, do you actually have any clue as to what exactly doesn't fit?"

"I've some ideas."

"Really. What's wrong with you all of a sudden anyway?"

"Nothin', but if you're plannin' on datin' that guy perhaps you wouldn't mind lettin'

me know at some point."

"Why, what difference does it make?" He put his drink down abruptly and walked towards her. "Well if you're gonna be hangin' on him all the time we could call off the protection and save the country some bucks!"

"Hey, I have no intention of 'hanging on' him, or anyone else for that matter. Now move." She brushed him aside. He walked around her, barring her exit. "Oh, that's about right."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean now?"

"Miss ice maiden strikes again, ever think of throwing caution to the wind once in a while Makepeace?"

"What is it to do with you anyway Lieutenant? And come to think of it, what makes you so sure that I don't throw caution to the wind in my personal time?"

"Oh come on Harry, I've known you long enough, who was the last guy you were with?"

"Not that it's any of your business Dempsey, but I'm actually seeing someone at the moment."

"Sure but I'm not talking about datin' now Harry." He moved towards her in an intimidating way, she shouted at him in frustration. "Would you like me to sleep with Lock, would that satisfy you Lieutenant?" His eyes widened in anger. "No, not especially Sergeant but don't let me stand in your way!" He moved to allow her access to the door. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face and then stormed out.

In the darkness of the corridor she looked about her, trying to remember the way back to the party, then she heard a noise behind her. She turned abruptly then but was pulled roughly backwards, and before she could register what was happening a hand clamped over her mouth. In a sudden jabbing motion, she brought her elbow back into contact with the person behind her. She heard a gasping sound and was released abruptly, but found herself hurled forward as the boat jolted. A sudden sharp pain tore through her head then and all went black.

"Harry! Harry, get up." The words cut through her consciousness but she was unable to move. Her whole body felt cold and she could feel the floor in contact with her head, shoulder and hip. With immense effort she turned her head and took in a huge gasp of air, only to gag in shock as she felt herself choking. She lifted her head then, scrambling to pull herself upwards as she spluttered and fought to get breath into her lungs. Panic rose in her, as she was unable to breathe in enough air to cough up the water in her throat. She held on to a nearby chair, gasping for air and trying desperately to calm herself enough to bring her breathing back to normality.

Slowly she was able to make sense of her surroundings. "Get up Harry, c'mon, we gotta get outta here." She was in the small lounge again and Dempsey was stood at the far end. She clambered onto the chair and realized that she was completely soaked, the entire floor was flooded and water was rolling and slopping against the furniture and walls as the boat rocked. She jumped up then and clambered towards Dempsey. "What happened?"

"Listen Harry, we're in trouble. There was an explosion and by the looks of things the boat is flooding. You gotta find the key to these." He held out his hands and she saw that he had been handcuffed to a pole. "Where is it?"

"The guy dropped it in the struggle, it must be on the floor somewhere." Makepeace looked down under the layer of water, kicking aside the books and other objects that had fallen into it. "I can't see it, where abouts should I be looking?"

"On the floor somewhere." Dempsey raised his voice. "I know that, but where exactly?" Makepeace yelled back. She paced the room, dipping down to feel the floor or push aside the debris. "It's there somewhere." She could feel how quickly the water was rising as it began to chill her stomach and arms. Renewed alarm began to fill her then as she hopelessly went over old ground, wading in the water and searching for the key while the water level rose, gushing in under the door. "Damn it Dempsey, I can't find it, there's too much water." She went back to him.

"Can't you get them off?" She looked at the handcuffs. "How do you propose I do that sergeant?"

"I don't know, loosen them." He tugged violently at the handcuffs and the loud clattering sound reverberated around the room. "I'll find something to help us get them off." Makepeace stood in the centre of the room in the water, scanning it with her eyes for something to help them. With reluctance she realized that she was going to have to leave the room to search for something but the water was rising so quickly that she turned to Dempsey with concern. The water was already up to his chest. "I'm going to go and find something, or get help, Dempsey, will you be okay?" He stared at her then in silence. She shouted, louder this time. "Will you be okay?" He still failed to answer her."Damn it Dempsey, answer me!"

"Go."

"What do you mean?" From the look on his face a sudden terror hit her and her conscious mind refused to acknowledge what she feared he was saying. "You can't come back, there's too much water flooding in here and there aint enough time anyway."

"Don't be so bloody stupid, I'm not leaving you here!"

"You have to Harry, simple as that."

"No I bloody well won't!" She screamed at him. He stopped then, searching her face with a frown. "Okay, go and find something to get these off." Her mind was in utter turmoil, if she left him now would she be able to get back to him? Deep in her sub consciousness she suspected that if she left it would be the last time that she ever saw him, and her mind could not cope with that. If she stayed, she may be able to keep his head above water in the vague hope that help would soon arrive. "No, like you said there's too much water, you'll drown by the time I get back."

"Well get the hell outta here then!" He bellowed at her. "We'll wait for help together." His eyes widened. "Are you outta your mind! Help aint comin' here in time!" She grabbed for the handcuffs then, shaking them and trying to pull his hands out. "It won't work Harry."

"Shut up Dempsey! Shut up!" She continued pulling at both his hands and the chain. "Damn!" The boat gave a jolt then and she was thrown backwards into the water. She scrambled back to him. "Go _now_ Harry!"

Tears began to stream down her face then. "No, I'm not going, we're getting you out of here." She held onto the cuffs to stop herself from being flung back again by the movement of the boat. Dempsey took hold of her arm firmly and forced her to look up at him. "For God sake Harry, get outta here will you!" A look of devastation spread across her face as she sobbed in earnest. "But we're partners, we stick together no matter what Dempsey." The terror rose in him then to match her own and he growled, pulling away from her in frustration. "I want you to go, I don't want no woman in here fussin' over me and makin' things worse." She frowned at him, a hurt look on her face. "Damn it Harry, I never wanted you as a partner, you were a liability. I've put up with you because I've been forced to." She stared at him in shock and horror. "You're lying to me, don't say that, not now."

"I'm not lyin', do somethin' right for once and get outta here."

"Dempsey stop it! Please don't say that. Don't do this to me Dempsey, I can't leave you like this!" She put shaking hands on his shoulders, trying to pull herself closer to him through the water.

He put his head down then, making a sound deep in his throat. When he looked up she could see the emotional toll on his face. "Come here." He said lifting his cuffed hands up and she ducked under them, into the circle of his arms. He looked deep into her eyes then. "Listen Harry, you're a real special lady and you know I think we coulda had somethin' real good, if I'da had time to get through that stubborn streak of yours." He said with a wry smile, then continued. "Don't hide behind the job all your life sweetheart, you're way too special for that." He said brushing wet strands of hair from her face. She closed her eyes. "It sounds as though you're saying goodbye to me." Then she was staring up at him with a look of appeal on her face, trying desperately to sound positive. "Come on, we can think of a way to get you out of here, you and I, we can come up with a way."

"No Harry there is no way." Panic began to set in again. "Don't give up James, you never give up so why now?"

"Because you'll end up dead with me!" He said with bitterness. "Hey, life is hard and then you die." He continued adamantly. "But you ain't dyin' with me Harry!" She put her head on his chest. "Don't leave me, _please,_ I don't want you to die." She looked up at him but knew she was fighting a loosing battle. "Hey, I'll be okay, I'll be remembering that dance of ours." She put a trembling hand up to his face and ran her fingers over his wet eyes and cheeks. "I don't know _how_ to say goodbye to you James." He pulled her closer then and put his forehead against hers, their eyes locked. "I care for you Harry, I _really_ care." Then in a sudden movement he lifted his arms and before she knew what was happening he had disappeared under the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything after that moment became a blur to her. It was a frenzy of coughing and choking and turbulent water. Somehow she managed to claw the door open enough to swim out and then one thought hit her. It was no longer night, the sun startled and hurt her eyes as she twisted and turned in the water, trying to gain her bearings. Then she was being hauled upwards and she fell back onto a hard surface. "Are you alright?" A voice cut into her consciousness but she seemed unable to answer it. "Can you sit up?" She struggled upwards and shortly found herself seated, wrapped in a blanket that someone had put around her shoulders. The shoulders that minutes before had felt his touch, she could still feel his fingers entangled in her hair, the pressure of his forehead against hers.

She wasn't sure how long she sat on that boat, wrapped in the blanket, before she got to shore and was taken away in an ambulance. Time seemed to have little meaning to her. She sat in the brightness of the sun, which seemed to be mocking her at that moment, staring blindly ahead of her. She felt an awful numbness; if she had been forced to sit there forever she wouldn't have cared. Then there were people crowding her on the shore, and a cacophony of noise threatened to overwhelm her.

She reached the hospital and was checked by a doctor but he concluded that she seemed to have no serious injuries. She sat in a small side room, wearing a hospital robe and waiting for some X ray results. The door was ajar and she could see people walking to and fro outside, people going about their business. She stood up and walked to the window, looking out she saw grass, trees, leaves blowing on the ground. Everything looked the same, how odd. She sat back on the chair and a nurse entered. Seeing the look on Makepeace's face, she squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry." She said. Makepeace felt as though she was viewing herself from outside her body, as though she were in a TV programme, the grieving woman being comforted by the sympathetic nurse. "Sorry about your friend." With that Makepeace bolted towards the sink in the corner of the room and was violently sick.

The nurse stroked her back and then helped her over to the chair again, passing her a glass of water to sip. She sat with her head in her hands. Shortly she was aware of someone else entering the room and she heard hushed voices as the person talked to the nurse. "Harry?" She recognized the voice and looked up to see Spikings standing over her. "How are you feeling?" He said in a gentle voice. Tears filled her eyes and she didn't trust herself to speak. Spikings crouched down to her level then and covered his hands with hers. "He's alive you know." Her heart jumped but she frowned at him. "That second explosion allowed him to get free. He's got a few burns and scratches but he's fine." She had a look of suspicion on her face then, as though she didn't believe him. "What second explosion, there wasn't one that I noticed."

"You also didn't notice me when you were put in the ambulance, but I was there. You were in shock Harry." The information still failed to register properly in her confused mind. Spikings smiled at her, "There's someone in the room three doors down who I think would like to see you." She paused and he stood up. "Go on." His eyes moved to the door. She took a deep breath and rose out of the chair, her mind a mixture of emotions.

On finding the room she knocked and entered to see Dempsey sat up in bed with the grin on his face she had come to know so well. "Hiya Harry, you pleased to see me?" When she heard him speak his usual arrogant banter, oddly her relief turned into fury. Fury at the whole situation, at how close he came to dying and at how that made her feel. She paced the room crossly. "Bloody hell Dempsey, don't ever do that to me again, do you hear me!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." He laughed at her and she turned on him. "You smug bastard, do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"Hey, what's the problem? I'm alive aren't I?"

"And what if I'd practically drowned to death in front of you and it was me in that bed right now, can you even imagine how you would feel then Dempsey?" He looked at her in amusement. "Ooh Harry, I know exactly how I'd be feelin' if you were in this bed right now. You wanna test out the theory?" With that he took hold of her arm and pulled her onto the bed. She was caught off guard and collapsed on top of him, laughing and crying at the same time, releasing the tension and terror of the last few hours. His arms held her tightly around her middle, her head fell next to his and he looked at her sideways. "You know I couldn't leave you Harry, I'd have more hell to pay with you than down there." He looked downwards. She was staring at him but she wasn't taking in what he was saying and he could see such emotion in her face. She couldn't put it into words so she simply smiled instead. He smiled back; tickling he ribs and she squirmed, trying to push him away. He turned her around, pinning her to the bed, looking down at her he said, "Hey Harry, I'm not sure I like this look on you," he glanced at the hospital robe, "lets get it off." She brushed his hand away. "Let me up Dempsey, or it'll be your second near death experience of the day!" He beamed at her. "Ahh yes, but at least I'd die with a smile on my face!"

The hospital bed in the adjacent room lay empty, the room in virtual darkness. The voices and laughter of Dempsey and Makepeace could be heard through the walls, although they quietened with the creak of an opening door as the deep, authoritative voice of Chief Superintendent Spikings cut in. In the shadows of the empty room stood an indistinguishable figure holding an AEK-919K and silencer. He waited, all his senses alert, for an opportunity to gain access to his target.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Last Heir (Part 2) A Dempsey and Makepeace fan fiction

Spikings entered the hospital room and folded his arms across his chest. "Put her down Dempsey!" His voice startled them both and Makepeace jumped up guiltily, sliding off the bed and standing in front of him, fiddling with her ear lobe. He looked from one to the other. "You both misjudged something here, you were very lucky today. I'm not loosing my best team on this!" Then he was rubbing his head and his tone softened. "You two almost gave me a coronary, glad to see you both alive!" His voice reverted to its usual authoritative self. "I suggest you both take some time off this, at least a couple of days, and then we need to put our heads together and reassess." He paused and then began again with emphasis, pointing a firm finger at both of them. "And before we go any further, I want to make one thing _very_ clear. I don't want to hear whisper that you two have done _anything_ on this case unless I know about it. Do you hear me Dempsey? There'll be no unnecessary risks on this one from now on, or it could be our very last case."

"I hear you boss."

"Lock is now officially missing, can we assume that the Russians have him?" Dempsey suddenly sat up with a frown. "That could be just what he wants us to think but I gotta a gut feelin' it's more complicated than that. The guy who jumped me was also Russian, so if Lock aint nowhere to be found then my hunch is that Lock is working with them." Spikings looked interested. "What makes you think that Lieutenant? If the Russians wanted Lock, and the man who handcuffed you was Russian, then where's the complication?" He threw his hand in the air. "Well for a start, Lock showed no fear of the Russians getting to him in the conversation we had." He shook his head and tapped his temple with a finger. "Now that didn't figure to me. And second, the men wanted me dead, that's for sure, but Harry here didn't get the handcuff treatment. I think they wanted to take her alive but gave up when she fought back. They knew the explosion was commin' and wanted off the boat." Spikings look quizzical. "So what would the Russians want with Harry?"

"Nothing, that's my point. The only person who had an unhealthy fascination with Harry was Lock, those guys were obviously workin' for him. And I bet he has other connections with Russians too." Makepeace looked at him unconvinced. "That's absurd! If Lock was working with the Russians, why on earth would he risk taking me? His biggest concern would be the British finding out, considering his occupation, surely he would want me dead as much as you."

"I'm tellin' you Harry, he wants you." She laughed. "Well I'd be flattered if I hadn't just almost drowned to death."

"Hey, this ain't no joke! This Lock guy gives me a very bad feelin'."

"Dempsey, he doesn't even know me, your theory is full of holes." He turned to her adamantly. "You ever heard of obsession Harry? Cause I've seen it before, and I saw it in Lock." Spikings cut in. "Wait, he might be onto something here. Suppose Chapman found out he was working for the Russians, feeding him false intelligence about defense in Russia, he'd want Chapman dead pretty damn quick then wouldn't he? Also the ballistics confirmed that the weapon was indeed Russian and it would be in the Russian's best interests to take care of Chapman for Lock." Makepeace nodded. "Okay, I see that, but this idea of Dempsey's about Lock being 'obsessed' with me seems a bit far off." Spikings looked at Dempsey and then to Harry. "Don't be so sure Makepeace, let's not rule anything out on this one ay." He paused as if turning something over in his mind. "All things considered, I'm going to organize a safe house for you two. You are both clearly in danger, don't leave this hospital until I have arranged it." He turned to leave the room but caught the sound of an annoyed sigh from Harry. Swinging back abruptly, he gave her a steely look and pointed a finger at her." Harry! You stay in the hospital, do you hear me?!" She looked to the floor. "Of course Sir."

When Spikings left, Makepeace looked down at the hospital robe she was wearing. "I had better go and change." She said, leaving the room and making her way back to find the nurse. She was given some clothes to put on and went back into the private room to change. A figure stood behind the door, but was hidden as she opened it. She suddenly dropped an item of clothing on the floor and stooped to pick it up. The figure tensed, waiting for her to enter. She walked into the room and made her way to the chair. Before she could react, she felt a hand clamp around her mouth and drag her backwards. She went to struggle free but a pair of firm arms held her in a vice like grip. "Don't struggle, just listen. You aren't safe here; someone will try to kill you. Get out now." With that she was released and she swung around to look as the figure left the room. She caught a quick glimpse of the side of his face, through a glass window in the door, as he exited. "Lock!" She said aloud in surprise. Then her thoughts went to Dempsey and she fled out of the room.

She had no more than passed the exit to the room, when she saw the armed man at Dempsey's door. At that moment voices could be heard approaching down the corridor and the man turned, noticing Makepeace at the same time. Fear filled her then as she had no way of protecting herself, or Dempsey for that matter. She froze, her eyes focused on the gun in his hands. The man hesitated, as though unsure of how to proceed. Then he glanced down the corridor, past Makepeace and seemed to make a decision. He turned and fled.

She ran in to check Dempsey, her heart pounding, and he looked up in surprise as she entered. "Thought you were changin'." She sighed with relief to see him safe and began to pace the room, her mind in confusion. Dempsey watched her, astonished. "Makepeace, I thought we'd already done this scene. It's okay I'm alive, remember? And then I get you on the bed, and then…"

"Shut up you idiot, you just almost got killed again."

"Yes, yes I know, if I didn't let you up…" She stopped in front of him with a frown, throwing her arms in the air. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this some kind of delayed reaction or somethin'? You bang your head on that boat?" She continued with gritted teeth, pointing at the door. "There was a man outside your room just now, with a gun."

"Sure you aint seein' things now?" She growled. "Just be quiet and let me think." She began pacing again.

Suddenly the door opened and Makepeace froze, but sighed when she saw Spikings enter. "Hey chief, Harry's loosin' her mind, I knew it would happen eventually," she glared at him and he grinned back, "just hoped it wouldn't be this soon." She turned to Spikings. "There's been a development Sir." He looked at her warily. "Go on."

"Someone outside this room just now wanted Dempsey dead." Spikings ran a hand over his head. "And there's more." He looked up. "More?"

"Yes Sir, I've just had another visitor too… Lock." Dempsey sat bolt upright then. "Lock was here?"

"Yes, and I hate to have to admit it but your theory about Lock not wanting me dead was right. He warned me to get out, said someone wanted me dead too."

"This just gets deeper and deeper."

"Okay, but he only warned _you_, am I right?" Dempsey questioned. "Yes but he'd know I would warn you anyway."

"Hmm, but did he actually say that I was in danger too?"

"Well, not as such."

"And where is he now?"

"Come to think of it, he didn't want me to know it was him. It just happened that I caught a glance of him as he left."

"Right, so he wants to stay incognito then." Spikings cut in." What's on your mind Dempsey?"

"Well, it's just hit me that if what we thought before was true, and Lock plans to disappear, say because the British government are on to him, then he could have a problem with the Russians too." Spikings added, as realization spread over his face. "Yes, well done Dempsey, because if he's suddenly running out on them then they'd have no more use for him." Makepeace added. "So I guess the Russians don't want us on the scene, making things worse for them."

"Right, but Lock knew he had no bargaining chip to play anymore and he also knew that you'd be in danger, so he came to warn you. So I was right all along, he does have a thing for you." He said with triumph. Spikings interrupted with a serious tone. "If Lock is running scared from the British and the Russians then he'll want to leave as soon as he can." Dempsey added. "Sure but I still say he wants Harry, so he'll hang around for a bit."

"One thing I do know is that you two need to get to this safe house a.s.a.p." Spikings passed Makepeace a slip of paper with the details on it. "Telephone me when you get there, get some rest and we will pick this up again tomorrow."

Dempsey and Makepeace reached the safe house later that afternoon. They took it in turns to shower and change and then Dempsey cooked them some food, which they ate quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. After the meal, Makepeace sat on the sofa with the Lock files in her hands, a deep frown on her face as she studied the pages. Dempsey glanced across at her and moved to the sofa. She was oblivious so he snatched the file out of her hand suddenly and she looked up with surprise. "Hey!" He shook his head. "You aint gonna get nothin' more outta them now Harry. Besides, you heard Spikings, we should be relaxin' for a bit." She reached for the file again. "Fine, but…" He whisked it out of her reach. "No buts, I'll put a movie on and there's a bottle of wine in there, maybe that'll help you to forget work for a bit." A look of resignation passed over her face. "Do you know you can be quite bossy sometimes?"

"I'm only bossy with extremely stubborn women Harry." She pulled a face. "Touché."

He collected the rest of the files and went to the kitchen to get two glasses and the bottle of wine. Makepeace sat in the corner of the sofa, her legs curled under her, and Dempsey joined her after putting a film in the video recorder. He handed her the glass of wine and sat at the other end of the sofa with his feet up. "What's the film?"

"Not sure, it's the first one I picked up, there aint a lot of choice over there." She took a sip of her wine and watched the film begin. He glanced across at her with a grin and prodded her with his foot. She turned back to him, rolling her eyes. "Do we have to go through this sort of thing every time we watch a film together?" He laughed out loud. "Well you shouldn't be so much fun to tease then Harry." He searched her face thoughtfully then. "What's going through that dark mind of yours Dempsey?" He paused for a moment. "You'd've stayed in there and drowned with me wouldn't you, you crazy woman." She shrugged. "Well I know you can be incredibly annoying at times Dempsey, but I don't want you dead." He studied her, pulling back his head. "Hey, I wasn't goin' nowhere but that don't explain why _you_ wouldn't leave." She looked down momentarily but then glanced up at him with a challenging look, turning to him and resting her elbow on the edge of the sofa. "You said I was special." She raised an eyebrow. He wasn't fazed; he simply reached across to her dangling hand and began gently playing with her fingers. "You wouldn't leave." He smiled. "You said you cared about me." His fingers entwined with hers. "You wouldn't leave." He repeated, his gaze never faltering. "You said you really cared." He ran a finger up her hand and rested it on her wrist. He could feel her pulse racing. "You wouldn't leave." His eyes were intent as he watched her waver. "I think you've over stated that point now Dempsey."

"You aint explained to me why yet Harry." There was a brief silence and then in desperation she took her hand away and turned to the TV. "Shut up and watch the film." He studied her for a few moments, a slow smile spreading across his face, then he eventually looked at the TV.

They finished the bottle of wine and Makepeace put down her glass, resting her head against the arm of the sofa and pulling her legs out from under her. It wasn't long before her eyes began to close and she was asleep. Dempsey noticed this and looked at her as though he was trying to decide what to do. He hesitated but eventually put his glass down and moved to the space between her and the back of the sofa, nudging her across slightly. She stirred then and looked back at him in bewilderment. "Shh." He said, making a point of looking engrossed at the TV. She paused for a moment but then turned her head back and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time she opened her eyes was hours later and she turned to see Dempsey asleep behind her, the video finished. She thought about moving then but despite this she put her head back down and closed her eyes once more.

Dempsey woke to daylight and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. His heart jumped with excitement when he saw Harry in his arms. She had her face turned away from him and his one arm was underneath her, wrapped around her middle, his other hand resting on her arm. He lay completely still for a few moments just looking at her. Then his fingers started to stroke the soft skin on the inside of her arm, slowly running up and down it, loving the way she felt under his touch. She didn't stir so his hand moved of its own accord to slide down the side of her body, where it came into brief contact with the side of her breast. His heart began beating faster, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but his hands couldn't seem to get enough of feeling her. He turned his face into her shoulder and brushed his cheek against it, breathing in her scent. He would have to stop soon but he wanted to prolong the moment for as long as he possibly could.

Makepeace slowly opened her eyes as she felt something trail down her arm. She felt Dempsey behind her and realized suddenly that it was his fingers. She lay frozen, her heart thudding. Then his hand moved and her eyes widened in shock as she felt him touch the side of her body. Her face flooded with colour and her breathing quickened. Then his hand was at the side of her breast and she tried desperately to hide the sudden impulse to gasp. She felt his head move to her shoulder and she closed her eyes then, afraid he would know that she was awake.

He shifted slightly, bringing his chest into even closer contact with her back and, before she could stop herself, she trembled, her body instinctively pushing back against him. He lifted his head then to look at her face, she kept her eyes closed. Was she awake? He found himself wondering what she would do if he turned her around now and kissed her. How would she react? Would she slap him or would she kiss him back? Would she want him to touch her, as he desperately wanted to? He wanted to feel her react to him. He wanted to pleasure her; he'd never wanted anything so much.

The shrill sound of the telephone cut into the silence and Makepeace jumped up in shock. What on earth was she thinking of? She walked over to it and picked up the receiver. Spikings's voice on the other end of the telephone was like a slap of reality; she listened as he confirmed that Lock was missing from MI5 and that their reasoning that he was planning to go into hiding was correct. However, her mind was still reeling by the way she had reacted to Dempsey's touch. An even greater concern to her was the realization that, had he gone any further, she may not have stopped him. She had been thrilled by his closeness, and that thought startled her. With great effort she forced her mind back to the case. "Sir, might I suggest that Dempsey and I go to see my father today, he knew the Lock family. Who knows he may even be able to tell us where Lock is." Spikings agreed and before she put down the receiver, Makepeace assured him that they would report back with all the details.

On arriving at Winfield Hall they were greeted warmly by her father and taken into the bar, where they met with an old friend of the family. Harry soon fell into conversation with the woman and Dempsey took Winfield to one side. "Is there somewhere we could talk, it's about Harry."

"Why, yes of course, follow me."

He took Dempsey into the drawing room and they each took a seat. Dempsey began. "I'm going to come straight to the point, I think that Harry could be in danger but it's possible that you might be able to help." Winfield looked alarmed. "Anything, just ask it."

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Nathan Lock, or Piers, that was his father?" The colour drained from Winfield's face and he gave a distant look. "You okay?" He turned abruptly to Dempsey. "What are you caught up in with the Locks?"

"I've been told that Piers passed away recently but it's his son, Nathan, that worries me." Winfield processed the information and said, almost to himself, "So Piers finally passed away…leaving Nathan the entire family estate I assume. He will be disappearing off the scene now then." He turned his attention back to Dempsey. "What problem do you have with him?"

"I think he could be trying to get to Harry, he is implicated in a case we are investigating but he also claims connections to your family. What confuses me though is that he wants me dead, I'm certain of that, but he sure as hell doesn't want Harry dead, went out of his way to save her life. Still, that doesn't make her safe in my mind, I've got a gut feeling that he's going to try and take her."

"He saved her life." Winfield looked thoughtful. "Good, we're okay for the moment then but now that Piers has died, Lock is more dangerous than ever. If you think he wants to take Harry then I'm certain you are right. I thought this problem had been dealt with when she married that barrister husband of hers, but now she is in danger again, if Lock disappears I've got no leverage." Dempsey looked puzzled, he was desperately trying to fit the pieces of information together like a jigsaw puzzle but there were still gaps, which needed filling in. "Why does Lock want Harry? Why is he more dangerous now that he has inherited the estate? And why do you think he wants to disappear? You've got to fill me in more." Winfield looked at him with a serious expression. "I need you to protect her James, don't let her out of your sight until this is resolved." Dempsey held his hands out. "I would give my life for your daughter but if I'm going to find this Lock guy, I need more to go on."

"I'm sorry, if I could help you more I would but you are going to have to work this out yourself James, if I tell you any more, and he suspects it came from me, it will put her life in even more danger."

Dempsey paused then to think. "You said that the problem was solved when she got married, well she's still married isn't she?" Slowly a revelation crossed his face and he said to himself, "that's why she never got divorced then." Winfield cut in. "Look, Harry doesn't know anything about all of this, I always protected her from it. I went to her husband when they separated and explained it all. He agreed not to allow a divorce but she doesn't know why. However, it looks as though being married in itself is not enough any more. This chap you are dealing with doesn't follow the rules, his head is filled with a load of nonsense his father fed him."

"What if I find her husband, can he tell me more?" Winfield looked up suddenly. "No, he's too closely connected to me, don't approach him." Winfield added. "But you get this Lock chap now and I know he'd put him away for good. I never liked him myself but he always wanted Harry safe."

Dempsey sat back, looking at Winfield with interest. A question filled his head but he hesitated to ask it. Curiosity got the better of him. "D'she want to marry him?" Winfield looked surprised. "She wasn't pushed into it, but I think she married him for the wrong reasons."

"Yeah?"

"If I had wanted to get involved, I would have paired her with that school friend of hers, Simon I think his name was." Dempsey looked up suddenly at the mention of that name. "Simon?"

"Yes, a lovely chap, and he adored her but she was oblivious to him. Harry being Harry preferred his buddy, a more audacious fellow. The problem with her though is that she hides all her feelings inside and this boy she liked eventually left. She wasn't herself after that and then she met and married her husband. It all happened way too quickly if you ask me." Dempsey was fascinated. "This Simon guy, you think if he'd have told her how he felt, she'd have hooked up with him?"

"I think she still sees him now and again but they aren't a couple. I don't think he was her type but who knows in time, Harry never fails to surprise me." He looked at Dempsey then and reconsidered. "I could be wrong though, a lot has changed in her life recently." Dempsey frowned then as another thought hit him. "And this other guy who left, she seen him since?" He knew he was prying but he had to know. "She's never mentioned it to me."

"You think this Simon is still in touch with him?"

"Well if he is, he wouldn't want Harry to know about it." Dempsey ran a hand through his hair. "When she asks you about Lock…" Winfield cut in. "I'll tell her what she needs to know to be safe, you do your bit. But you have got to keep an eye on her, she's a wayward one that daughter of mine."

"Don't I know it!" They rose to leave the room then but Dempsey paused at the door. "That conversation, you know about…" He struggled to get the words out, Winfield interrupted. "Say nothing more James, you needed to know about her past for the case, right?" And he gave a wink.

They drove back to the house in silence, Dempsey was anxious not to say too much as he wasn't sure what exactly Winfield had told her. They entered the house and Dempsey went to put the heating on. Despite the fact that it was spring, the temperature had dropped as the day had progressed and the house had obviously been empty for a while before they had moved in, so there was a slight chill in the rooms. Makepeace sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and wondering how they would spend the evening again tonight. In an attempt to warm himself up a bit Dempsey poured himself a whiskey. He drank it quickly and hesitated before pouring another glass for him and one for Makepeace as well. He took it in to her. "Here." He said handing her the glass. "It aint too warm in here tonight, thought this would warm you up." She smiled taking the glass. "Thanks." He sat next to her. "You know I figure that you aren't Lock's only obsession. I think he is obsessed with the thought of having super bucks too, what do you think?" She studied him, sipping her drink. "I suppose, he did rather over emphasize it. Why?"

"Well if he was working for the Russians, I'll bet that kinda work would be worth a hell of a lot of cash."

"Hmm, and how would he hide that kind of money?"

"Your father said that now Piers was dead, Lock would be more dangerous than ever. Could he have poured the money into his father's estate and now that he has inherited it, he'd want to leave, quit while he's ahead before anyone else like Chapman found out what he was doin'?" Makepeace grinned at him. "You're not bad at this are you?"

"You only just realized?"

"You know but his father was rich anyway, what would be his obsession with accumulating _that _much wealth? To the extent that he would risk everythingfor the part he played in betraying the British government."

"Your father also said that he didn't 'follow the rules', some people just don't know when to stop."

"Perhaps." She sighed in frustration. "How on earth are we supposed to figure out someone like that, he's got to be completely insane!"

"Yep, that's precisely why we can't underestimate him at all. He's a dangerous man Harry. Don't forget that."

"Yes Dempsey, I know." She gave a sudden shiver. "Looks like this whiskey isn't working, a bath would be wonderful right now." Dempsey's face lit up. "Is that an invitation Harry?"

"Don't get carried away Dempsey, I only had a _bath _in mind."

"Why Lady Makepeace, what could be on your mind, so did I… of course if you needed me to scrub your back for you I'd be only glad to help out." She rose to leave the room.

"Thank you Dempsey but I can manage quite well on my own, I'm all grown up now." He watched her walk out. "Yes, I had noticed."


	7. Chapter 7

Makepeace ran a hot bath and luxuriated in the heat of the water. She lay back closing her eyes. Dempsey was downstairs trying to concentrate on the television but he was distracted by the sound of her moving around the bathroom and picturing her taking a bath. Forty minutes later and she still hadn't come out of the bathroom so he turned the TV off and went upstairs to see what she was doing. He stood outside the door listening for movement inside; he heard the sound of water moving in the bath. Walking away from the door, he went into his room and picked some clothes up off the floor. Then he stood thinking. He paced back onto the landing and knocked on the door. "You been in there a long time Harry, you enjoyin' yourself?"

"You can't imagine."

"I think I can actually… that's not all I can imagine either!"

"Did you say something?"

"No, carry on!"

He began to pace the landing, waiting for her to come out. Eventually she opened the door in her bathrobe and Dempsey looked at her intrigued. He went to walk past her into the bathroom but she put her arm across the door, leaning against the doorframe provocatively. He came to a halt, his eyes were focused downwards but as she stopped him they slowly traveled up her robed body to her face. She lifted a challenging eyebrow at him. "Have you quite finished pacing around out here?" He wasn't registering her words, only the messages her body was giving off. "Harriet, for a woman who has experienced so much of life you can be very naive at times." She frowned. "No I'm not, what do you mean?" He leant towards her. "Well, I've been standing on a precipice for the last two days, you push me any further and I'm taking you with me." She pulled back in shock and hesitated just a second then before backing down, moving out of his way and making a hasty exit.

Dempsey ran himself a bath and tried to relax in its warmth but he could smell her perfume and he was taunted by thoughts of her so he gave up soaking in the water and got changed. He made his way downstairs and found Makepeace sitting on the sofa, she had changed into jeans and a jumper. He sat down next to her and gave her an intense look. "Great sofa this is." Was she aware of what happened this morning? "Want to watch another movie Harry?" She gave him a haughty look. "No, I don't think that would be wise Dempsey." Excitement filled his eyes and he raised an eyebrow. "No, why?" She realized the implication of her last comment and faltered. "Err, well, we've seen them all." She finished quickly and stood up. "I'm tired so I'll go to bed now. Night." And she left him smoldering with thoughts.

Twenty minutes later he went back upstairs to go to bed himself, he stopped outside her door and knocked. "Good night Harry." He called. He waited for a reply but heard none. Perhaps she was asleep. He went back into the bathroom, but then frowned and turned, heading back to her door. He knocked again. "Harry?" There was no reply. He knocked louder. "Harry, you in there?" Still no reply. He opened the door and froze when he saw that she wasn't in there. He rushed back onto the landing and dashed into all of the rooms upstairs, calling her name. His heart was thudding now as he began to fear the worst.

He bolted downstairs, praying that he would find her there. Crashing through every door he searched for her in panic. He stood in the middle of the lounge trying to catch his breath. Then he began pacing, running his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what to do next. He would telephone her father, he was sure that he would know where Lock would have taken her and he tried to take comfort in that. He raced upstairs again to Harry's room to find the number. Where would it be? Her handbag, where's her handbag? He scoured the room, throwing things onto the floor in his haste to find her bag. "Damn, Damn!" He put his hands over his head and tried to calm down enough to think. Fleeing the room, he stormed back downstairs and searched the lounge, nothing. Then he entered the kitchen and saw her bag on the table, next to the newspaper. He flew to the table and opened the bag to find her address book. Opening it with shaking hands he found her father's number.

Picking up the receiver, he punched in the number and listened as the phone rang out. "Come on, come on, pick up." The phone continued to ring. He pulled his hair in desperation. Where the hell is everybody? Does no one answer the phone there? Eventually Winfield picked up the receiver. "Dempsey here. It's Harry, Lock found the safe house and he's got her. I need to know where he would have taken her."

"Oh hell! He threatened to kill her if I informed on him, but that's by the by now. I've been keeping tabs on him, he's preparing a jet, he would be at a small airfield in Oakrow, hangar 2. And James, he'll have armed men there."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh hell! He threatened to kill her if I informed on him, but that's by the by now. I've been keeping tabs on him, he's preparing a jet, he would be at a small airfield in Oakrow, hangar 2. And James, he'll have armed men there."

"I'll get her back." He said simply and hung up. Looking down into Makepeace's bag, he noticed her gun so he picked it up. Then he called Spikings for back up but could not risk waiting so he stormed out of the house and got into his car.

It took him forty nail biting minutes to get to the airfield; he got out of the car hastily and assessed the area. On finding hangar 2 he approached it carefully as he noticed armed men entering and exiting the place. Waiting until there was nobody around, he peered into the hangar.

He spotted Lock immediately; he was making his way across the building to a small jet. Dempsey waited until he had disappeared inside before approaching it. Voices could be heard inside and he scanned the hangar once more before edging his way up the steps. As he entered the plane he could distinguish Makepeace's voice, along with Lock's, but there seemed to be nobody else in there. He planned to take out Lock without using his gun, if possible, so as not to alert the men outside before back up arrived. He focused on Lock's voice. "Now, I'm going to try this again Harriet, let's not have a repeat of last time shall we, I don't want to have to hurt you." Dempsey frowned, he could just see around the partition as Lock approached Makepeace, gun in hand. To his horror he watched as Lock pulled her to him and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Makepeace pulled away but he forced her head back and went to kiss her again.

Dempsey went to enter the room then, throwing caution to the wind, but he paused when he heard Makepeace speak. "Listen Nathan, I just need a bit of time to get used to this, okay?" He grunted. "Why?" She searched for a way to appease him. "Err, it's been a long time for me…" She trailed off then but she'd got his attention. Nathan backed away from her, holding the gun up between them. "When was the last time?" She looked down. "Look, just give me a bit of time, okay?" He replied in a purring voice. "I'll give you your time, we've got long enough, just tell me who was the last person you were with. Not Mr Dempsey then eh?" She stared at him stubbornly and he became suddenly angry. "Or we can pick up from where we left off." He advanced again but she put her hand up. "It was my husband."

"He had no right to be your husband." Lock said, his anger rising as he continued to advance. Dempsey went to move then but he felt something hard in his back and heard the click of a gun. "Drop the weapon." He paused but the pressure of the gun on his back increased. Closing his eyes and cursing himself, he reluctantly dropped the gun. "Move." The man led him into the plane.

When Lock saw him he laughed and turned to his man."Cuff him." The man pushed Dempsey to his knees and handcuffed him to the bars of a seat. Lock smiled. "Feel familiar?" He continued. " I wondered when you would turn up Mr Dempsey. Come to rescue Harriet here?" Dempsey knelt, seething with anger at Lock. "It's over for you Lock, back up is on its way here right now, you aint getting' outa here quick enough." He grinned at him. This pushed Lock over the edge and he flew across the plane towards Dempsey, putting the gun to his mouth. "Wait!" Makepeace screamed at Lock, terror coursing through her. She flew towards him, tugging desperately at his arm. He turned towards her, the fury still raw in his face. "You want _him_!" He looked at Dempsey. In the next instant she did the only thing she could think of to stop him, pulling his head away from Dempsey, she kissed him. Dempsey went cold with fear for her as he watched Lock react. He pushed her with force against the wall of the plane and moved his leg between hers. Dempsey hollered. "Alright Lock, you want me, come here! What you waitin' for!"

Lock turned to look at him then and Makepeace saw her chance, she grabbed his arm, twisting it and forcing the gun out of his hand. Lock's man reacted, moving towards them, at which point Dempsey lunged forward, tripping him and sending his gun skidding across the floor. Lock went for it but Makepeace anticipated his action and put his own gun to his head. "Don't tempt me." Makepeace threatened.

Back up arrived soon after that and Lock's men were eventually rounded up. Makepeace slipped away then to a side room, as she felt the events of the last few hours threaten to overwhelm her. Lock himself was handcuffed and brought to the waiting police vehicle outside. He was lead past Dempsey and he stopped on the way, turning to him. "She was promised to me, before you'd have even understood the words 'British aristocracy'. What with both my money and my father's, I have the right to marry into that family, as my father had wished. She should never have married that bastard husband of hers!" Then he focused on Dempsey more closely. "You had better watch your back Mr Dempsey, I won't give up so easily what's rightfully mine!"

Dempsey stared at him. "Finished? _Now I'm speaking you piece of dirt!_ I don't give a rat's arse about British aristocracy, when she comes to me that's where she'll wanna be! You aint even close to earning the right to be in her company! If you knew anything about her at all you'd know that no one on earth, heaven, hell, or any other place you'd care to mention, is ever gonna own her. You think she'da gone quietly with you!" He laughed. "You think yourself lucky you didn't get that far!" In an instant then Dempsey had Lock against the car, his arm crushed against Lock's throat. "Oh, and I need to watch my back do I? You so much as look in her direction again and you'll think that the Russians and the British were a picnic in the park compared to what I've got in mind for you! Capiche?" He let him go suddenly with a jolt and strode away, leaving Lock gasping for air. Spikings stood yards away, grinning at Lock, his arms folded as he nodded his head.

Dempsey eventually found Makepeace sitting in the room, her head in her hands. She jumped when he opened the door and stood up. They stood in front of each other for a couple of moments, searching each other's faces. Then instinctively they both moved forward, throwing their arms around each other's bodies. Dempsey held her head next to his, closing his eyes in relief. She closed her eyes also and a shaky smile spread across her face as tears threatened her eyes. He stroked her hair and breathed in her scent and held her so tightly, as though if he let her go he'd die. He felt like he'd been suffocating for the last couple of hours, he needed her like he needed air to breathe. If only she knew.


End file.
